Fated Crossing
by pamisonfanfic
Summary: Emily is starting to flirt with Paige after Alison proved her wrong again. She's confident that they'll make through college when they both have plans to go to California. Alison finds out and tries to intercept, Emily's whipped, Paige gets scared of rejection again, Emily chooses. PAILY FIC


**A/N: This is a new Paily fic that I'm writing. I'll appreciate reviews and private messaging if you're shy. What do you guys think?**

 **Warning: Daddy kink further down the chapter.**

Fated Crossing

Chapter 1

"Hey, Sydney," I walked up to Sydney in the locker room, carrying out my promise to Emily to take care of Sydney. "Hey, Paige. What's up?" We were just getting ready to hit the waters. All the girls were changed but I managed to keep Sydney behind when I slipped her swim cap into the showers. "I heard about something that has to do with you and staring at someone?" Sydney looked at me weirdly. She knew what I was talking about, but she didn't get where I was coming from but right when she was about to speak- "Emily has told me about how you've been looking at her. I know it's a little weird to be the new girl that doesn't get what everyone is so weirded out by but I'm just trying to ask you nicely to try to lay off? Emily is a good friend of mine and it's a hard time for her as well. I hope you can understand." I smiled at Sydney, trying to show my sincerity. I wasn't trying to scare her. I'm way done with that time. "Paige, if you'd let me speak earlier, you would've heard that Emily cleared things up with me already. I just saw her trophies and asked her to help me in the pool. She's probably waiting outside right now. She's going to watch my stroke and stuff." I nodded and watched Sydney walk out, getting ready to be watched by Rosewood High's best swimmer.

After calming my nerves, I put my swim cap on and walked out. The girls would've hit the waters by now and I was late for warmups. _Just a few warmup laps would do the trick._ I keep my head down, trying my damned hardest not to look for Emily, possibly sitting just a few feet away watching practice and watching me walk out late. "You know, you should really stop skipping warmups and doing practice laps alone. The girls do practice laps, too. As team captain, you should be joining their warmups." I jumped at that voice, almost slipped into the pool but regained my footing. I'd recognize that voice anywhere. "I didn't think you'd actually come to watch practice. I talked to Sydney, like I said I would but it turns out you've already got it covered. Always a step ahead of me, Fields." We shared a smile that was borderline flirty. I could've sworn I saw a blush creep up her cheeks. "McCullers! Into the pool now! Maybe Fields can look over your technique a little bit. Your records are still safe, Fields. Push McCullers to break them." Emily looked over at me and raised both eyebrows. "Yes, coach." We both echoed out. I gave her my signature head dip and smile before lining myself up on the block, getting ready to jump into the pool.

Emily sat throughout practice, somewhat expected. _She was waiting for Sydney to talk about her technique._ I repeated that sentence repeatedly in my head, not wanting to get my hopes up. I was listening to Coach Fulton talk about practice and zoned out. I didn't even notice that everyone's eyes on me. _Right, the pre-season speech._ "Sharks," I heard that fucking voice ring through the natatorium. "If your coach and captain don't mind, I'd like to make this speech as your ex-co-captain _._ " I looked over at Emily, gratefulness etched on my face. I completely forgot about this speech that I was supposed to make today ever since the news of Alison came back. "It'd be an honour, Fields." I smiled at Emily sheepishly when she raised her eyebrows, knowing that I was caught. We all looked over at Coach Fulton and saw her gesturing for Emily to start. "I miss the waters, a lot. Ever since my injury, I can only remember the times where I had to race against our fiercest competition, the Devils." Emily paused, looking over at me with a pointed look. "Ever since my injury, I've trusted Paige, your current captain to look for the best in all of you girls, just like how she looked for the best in me. One thing I did remember though, was giving all I could every time I hit the water because Paige brought out the best in me. She helped me trust in myself and helped me find out what I could do. Sharks, it's not easy to figure out what you can do, much less harvest it because you always get better. Take every practice as if you're swimming for a meet. Push yourself and get better every practice. Surprise yourself when the meet comes and push yourself through. We can do this Sharks. We can bring back the championship. Sharks on 3." Emily ended her speech and everyone huddled together, putting their hands in the centre. "Take us away, captain." Emily nudge my side. "1, 2, 3 Sharks!"

I just finished getting changed when I heard that voice again. "I can see that your technique needs improving but it's there. You just need to find out what works best for you because I can see that you're going around a few different techniques. I'll be stopping by next practice to see how you're doing with the different techniques again." I looked over and saw Sydney thanking Emily before she was making her way over to me. _She's making her way over to me._ I took a breath and calmed myself down. "I think I know your problem." I raised an eyebrow and turned to her. "Do you, now?" Emily smirked and nodded. "Well, enlighten me." I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to say something legit about my technique. Emily leaned in and whispered, "your turns are a little sloppy. Make them tighter." I froze at the husk of her voice and watched and she pulled away, biting her lip. "I'll see you next practice, captain." I stood there froze, bag on my shoulder, mouth agape as the memory filled my brain.

" _Oh, Paige. Harder," Emily moaned above me, her hands pulling on my hair as she trashed around on the bed. I had one hand on her boob, playing with her nipple between my fingers and the other hand having two fingers buried in her, thrusting hard. I didn't know what she wanted. Something got over Emily and she needed something raw. She needed to be fucked. We've gotten to this step of the relationship just recently and it hasn't been anything but slow, sweet and full of love. "Paige, baby, please." I flicked my tongue over her clit faster to see if it was what would finally satisfy her. "Daddy, I need to cum." My eyes snapped open as I angled my wrist upwards and hardened the tip of my tongue. It went on for no more than two minutes and I felt Emily clench around my fingers tight. "Daddy, yes!" Emily's back arched like no other and I helped her come down from her high. "Seems like the turn of my wrist was just sloppy and had to be tighter." I smirked and climbed up to Emily, giving her a searing kiss._

"Fuck me." I whispered out as the locker room became empty, leaving me there with my thoughts and a very wet center.


End file.
